Betrayal
by OtakuChika
Summary: After discovering her SEC Alice, and revealing to Natsume her feelings, Mikan's heart is broken and leaves the academy with Youichi to train. What happens while she is gone? Will she be the same when she comes back?


Mikan POV

"Ohayou, Minna!" I exclaim, slamming the door to our classroom open.

"Ohayou, Mikan!" My friends, minus the tsunderes, respond.

I skip to my spot next to Natsume and plop down gracelessly, smiling down at him and Ruka- pyon. I fold my arms on the table in front of me and lean forward before turning my head toward the boys beside me and tilting my head slightly to one side, smiling at them.

"Ohayou, Ruka- Pyon, Natsume!"

"Ohayou, Mikan- San."

"Hn."

"Hmph!" I sigh, flopping back in my seat and elbowing Natsume in the side and giggling. "Use your words, Natsume!" When he glares at me, I laugh even harder.

"Shut up, Polka." Natsume growls at me.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" I whine.

"Nope." He says, popping the 'p' and smirking at me.

"Sakura Mikan to the principals office. Hijiri Youichi to the principals office. I repeat-" The intercom says.

"Me? But I literally haven't done anything all week!" I exclaim.

"All week? Wow Mikan, good job!" Anna congratulates me.

"Thanks! And, I know, so why would I have to see the principle?"

"Don't ask me." Hotaru tells me, her voice and face a mask that only myself, and apparently the concerned subject of all her blackmailing experience (Ruka, BTW) can see through. Through it we can see how much it actually affects her to not be the first of all of us to know something. Hotaru picks up on our noticing and, though surprised that Ruka could also see through her facade, she gives us a glare that would curdle milk and give the dead goosebumps. The message is clear- tell, and she'll kill us.

I giggle at her under my breath and she notices, her glare intensifying. It's silly that she worries so much about others knowing she is only an Ice Queen externally.

"Before you leave, Mikan- Chan, this is Luna, a new classmate of yours as of today." Narumi- Sensei says, guiding a gorgeous girl with shoulder length brown hair and empty, soulless greenish- grey eyes into the classroom. Her eyes, though empty, portray a certain amount of malevolence in them.

"Hi! I'm Koizumi Luna! Nice to meet you!" She exclaims in a voice so sweet, there's no way it's real. Especially when her eyes are sending some strong signals of hatred.

"Nice to meet you too, Luna!" I say cheerfully, saluting her then running past her and Narumi- Sensei. I slow only very slightly in front of Luna, grinning devilishly at her and sending a message received glare that she jumped at. Clearly, she, Koko (who was obviously listening in on my thoughts as I passed the girl) Hotaru, and Natsume did not realize how observant I could be. I smirk at their split second of shock and send a message to Koko as quick as I can, not breaking stride to hint that something was wrong but knowing Koko's Alice had a small radius.

Koko, DON'T trust this girl. She is dangerous. Very dangerous. If people start acting strange around her, report it to someone immediately. In order to buy more time for my message to be sent, I Shout "Ja ne, Minna!" While waving my hand, then, just outside the door I jump and spin a 360 in the air, then dash away, finishing my thought. Tell the others. I glance in the class to see a nodding Koko, telling me he got the message and trusting me doubtlessly, which fills me with endless happiness.

I pick Youichi up on the way, panting and I put my hands on my knees to catch my breath. I look up to see Youichi smirking at me with amusement twinkling in the depths of his gorgeous blue- grey eyes. He is in his older form to keep up with me better. I stand up and groan.

"Go back to being three! You're taller than me!" I whine, and he just smirks at me.

"Lets go, Nee- Chan." He says.

I smile, nod, and jump up in the air, punching it above my head with one fist and kicking out with my legs. Youichi rolls his eyes at me, but follows as I dash away to the main office building situated in front of the high school sect.

I gape as we walk up the path to the large building. On either side of the path are beautiful rose bushes with blue, orange, white and red planted in no specific order. The building itself looks Greek. It is made of marble and has a large patio with four pillars that hold up a triangle shaped roof. The pillars are Ionic- tall, with scroll- like designs at the top. The pyramid- like roof has the four ability class type symbols. A cartoonized brain for latent, a heart for somatic, a gear for technical, and a circle for special. Just as there are two pillars on either side of the large, posh looking glass doors, there are two symbols on one side, two on the other. And in the middle, situated exactly in the center of the door is a smaller, fainter, flame. Dangerous Class. Above each class, the first letter of the first word is engraved- except for the special ability class. We got SA above ours. The waiting area was even more impressive- , big fluffy couches, bean bags, and... OH DEAR SWEET LORD ALL MIGHTY GOD IS THAT- JUNK FOOD?! I immediately launch myself at said food. I immediately launch myself at said food. When Youichi and I each have a plate of cheese cubes, pickles and chips, we sit down in beanbags and watch TV.

There's a show on about two new teen sensations: Ymir and Huracan, best friends- or maybe something more. Ten minutes later, I am called into the back room. (AN: I gave Mikan's uncle the same personality as her father. Why? I wanted to. I thought it wold be more fun. And it is. Sorry if you don't like it. Also, she knows he is her uncle.) I toss my paper plate in the trash and the secretary directs me to my uncle's office. I knock and I hear a loud, but muffled, "COME IN!" So I do. The doors open out, but as I open one, I immediately turn to close the door, not even sparing a glance for my uncle.

I turn around to face him and sweat drop at the image before me. A man sits behind a large mahogany desk in a reclining chair and his feet kicked up on his desk. He has a Naruto comic in one hand and a bag of chips in his lap with his other hand buried deep inside it, completely disregarding his work. There are papers strewn all over his desk and the floor, and piles of 'to be signed' papers tucked neatly up against his desk.

The man- my uncle- doesn't even look up at me. After a moment, he tosses the book over his shoulder, where it lands on a huge pile of Manga. I see One Piece, Bleach, Naruto (obviously), Shugo Chara, Fairy Tail, Lovely Complex, Soul Eater, Skip Beat, Love Stage (creepy, uncle. That's really creepy) Rosario and Vampire, and a bunch of others.

"Ah, Mikan!" He sets his chips aside and wipes his hands on a napkin. "Hello!" He exclaims, pushing his chair away from his desk. It rolls back, then hits a book and falls over. I sweat drop again and refrain from face palming- which is a lot harder than it should be.

"Uncle..." I sigh, shaking my head in pure exasperation before picking my way through the room to lift him to his feet. I then walk to the chair opposite his and clear off the paper plates on it- the used paper plates."Eww." I say, shoving them to the floor. Grandpa was right in saying Uncle never cleans up after himself. Even I'm not this bad.

Uncle stands up and leans against his desk in front of me, either oblivious to the mess, or ignoring it. According to grandfather, Uncle and my father shared many traits- this being one of them.

"Well, Mikan, I called you here for a reason. As I'm sure you have realized, you have more than one Alice." I nod. I know I'm bad at math, but I knew my nullification Alice didn't save my life that day. "I thought so. Many of the other faculty members doubted you, but I had faith!" Uncle exclaims emphatically and dramatically, causing me to sweatdrop at him.

"Thanks, Uncle." I say dubiously.

"Anytime, m'dear. Anyway, you also have the Steal Alice- your mother's alice. You are the first in a very long time to have an Alice from both of your parents. Steal is a very, very dangerous Alice to have. If left untrained, you could accidentally steal one of your classmates' Alices and be unable to give it back. In order to prevent this, we- the faculty- wish for you to train your Alices. Unfortunately, you would have to do this away from the school- and your friends. However," Uncle adds quickly upon seeing my downcast face. "Youichi will be going as well. I believe you know him?" I nod slowly, mulling the information over in my head as my Uncle feeds it to me. "I thought that as well. Youichi, like yourself, has been recently discovered as a multi- Alice. He has the alice of learning, which allows him perfect photographic memory and the ability to copy and improve anything anyone can do upon seeing it once. The only thing he cannot copy is a person's Alice. Anyway, in order to become strong enough to take on missions and lighten Natsume's burden, I thought we would send him along with you. Is that okay with you?"

"Hai! Arigatou, Uncle. I will consider it." I tell him.

"That is all we ask." Uncle steps away from his desk and I cringe as he kneels beside me- on all the trash no less!- then hugs me. I hug him back tentatively. As he stands back up, he grins at me then pulls me to my feet. "Now get to class, missy!"

"Hai!"

I walk into the classroom deep in thought. As such I am quiet, which, suffice it to say, Is NOT normal. I am temporarily pulled from my reverie as I feel Koko prodding at the newly constructed barrier in my head. I snap my head towards him and GLARE. As I left, one of Uncles secretaries taught me how to make a simple, but effective barrier against mind readers like Koko.

I walk along towards my seat, oblivious to the stares, whispers, and concerned voices calling my name. Finally, a very worried, very irritated tsundere shoots her infamous baka gun at me, and I dodge every dingle bullet accept the last, which I catch in my hand then drop, continuing to my seat. Then I stop, finally coming out of my daze completely.

'Oops. I forgot I'm not supposed to be able to do that. Well, at least I know my training with Mr. Bear is working well.' I think. Ever since the incident with Persona and Aoi, I have been training with Mr. Bear in the northern forest every morning before school.

"Ne~ Hotaru, why'd you do that? Meanie." I whine, pretending I didn't just do something not even Natsume can do. "You're so-" I stop, noticing something. "WHAT is happening here?" I ask, a lethal sort of rage settling in my core. My voice and eyes fill with rage as I take in the sight before me. I snap my head to the side, glaring menacingly at Narumi. "Narumi... WHAT is the meaning of this?" My tone of voice paired with the look in my eyes tells him that if I don't like his answer, there will be hell to pay. He doesn't even try to reprimand me for my blatant disrespect.

"Umm, Mikan- Chan, sinse you don't need a partner anymore, Koizumi- San is partnered with Natsume now." Narumi stutters out. All remaining light dies from my eyes, only darkness, wrath, and hate left as I growl out my next question.

"What?" My voice is dripping with the promise of death. Even Hotaru and Natsume pale slightly at the rage in my voice. Hotaru, having been my friend for years and never having seen this, looks especially effected. "And you thought... what? That I'd be okay with it?" I ask stalking up the isle to Narumi. I stop mere feet from him, glaring at him. Despite our age and height gap, he is still clearly intimidated by me as he nods haltingly.

"Oh, well okay then! That's fine." I exclaim, my aura of death, hate and anger suddenly vanishes and a collective sigh of relief is heard throughout the room. "NOT." I growl. My aura returns even thicker than before. "I'm NOT okay with it. AT ALL. Natsume has, is, and will be my partner. You get me?" I ask Narumi, who gulps and nods. "Good." I smirk evilly at him then back away from him clearing a path he immediately takes, running from the path in horror.

I stalk back to my seat and glare down at Luna. When I spot her holding Natsume's limp, unwilling hand, My Ire spikes, the air thickening and heating up, my hair and clothes fluttering in an Alice made breeze. "And you." I growl. "OUT." I tell the object of all my hate and rage.

"What?" The girl asks, feigning innocence and looking up at me coyly.

I slam my hand onto the table and smirk as she jumps. "Out of my seat, bitch!" I growl. I hear gasps around me- the loudest of which come from Hotaru and our other friends. I shoot a glare around me at the students around us. "What? Oh. 'Little Mikan- Chan Knows that word?'" I mock. "No!" My voice drips with vicious sarcasm. "You bitchy little shit, get the fucking hell OUT of my seat, damnit, or so help me wench, I WILL KILL YOU." I growl in her face. "And kindly stay the hell away from Natsume, too thanks."

"You... You..!" Luna exclaims.

"Yes, deary?" I ask, my voice sickly sweet.

"You bitch! Who do you think you are?!" She exclaims, standing up to face me.

"I think I'm Mikan Sakura, Natsume's partner, and your worst nightmare." I hiss.

"No, I'm Natsume's partner, and one day, I'll be his girlfriend!" Luna proudly proclaims.

After this proclomation, my vision goes red and all I can think is 'bitch!' I jump at Luna, pinning her against the wall with my arm on her throat.

"Natsume is MINE, slut. You hear me? MINE!" When she nods, I let her down from where she was pinned, thinking I have won and the matter is settled.

"Not for long, bitch. Soon you, and all your shitty friends will go down. I'll see to that." As she threatens my friends, my wrath peaks and my vision blackens on the edges as I use Steal to tap into Koko's power.

"Is that really how you feel? You are nothing more than a lost little girl picking a fight with someone FAR out of your league." At her expression of fear, I giggle madly. "That's right, Luna- Chan, I can hear your every thought and see every memory. Be careful what you say. Or think. Now, I don't care what you say or do to me, but if you touch so much as a HAIR on anyone else's head, I will TAKE yours. You get me?" When she nods back vigorously, I smile and nod my head back, only then noticing the pale orange and light blue fire cracklingat my feet, nipping at my hands and sparking through the hair freed by charred hair ties. "Good." I extinguish the fires and release the stolen Alices back to the original wielders. "Now, one last time, WHO does Natsume belong to?"

"Indeed."

"What, I don't get a say-" Natsume grumbles, walking up to us, his cheeks tinged slightly pink.

"No." I grab his collar and pull him close to me before I growl possessively at him, causing his eyes to widen a fraction of an inch. "You are MINE!" I pull him in and kiss him, hard.

Suddenly, my anger and possessiveness leave me in a flood. I leap away from Natsume, hitting the rear wall of the classroom then shouting out: "Gomennassai!" As I flee the room. I run to the nearest restroom and lock myself in a stall. "I... like... Natsume?" I wonder aloud.

Then I realize what I did. I throw open the stall door and run blindly down the halls to the exit. As I run, tears sreaming and eyes bleary, I narrowly(and in some cases not at all) dodged obsticals and people. I reach the office building and throw open the doors, flying down halls and cooridors to Uncle's room, ignoring the protesting secretaries and nullifying any alices used on me. I hit the doors of his office violently and shove them open, stumbling through the filth to him, crying.

Uncle catches me in his arms, comforting me though he does not understand what has happened. He holds me, stroking my hair gently with one hand, the other rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Oh, Mikan- Chan, what happened?" Uncle asks, and through my tears, I explain haltingly. "I see. Luna said that, did she?" I nod slowly, and enjoy the feeling of parental care as Uncle's anger leaks out slightly in the form of blood lust.

"U... Uncle?"

"Yes, Mikan- Chan?"

"I've made my decision."


End file.
